


Overboard

by Say (cutemuffintooth)



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: Day 14, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Other, Tentacles, Vaginal Penetration, oral penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemuffintooth/pseuds/Say
Summary: Lara Croft barely escaped a kidnapping but now she finds herself trapped on the ocean.





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut piece on this website. I hope you´ll like it and I´d appreciate any kind of backfeed!

Lara enjoyed the sounds of nature.

She tried to recall the rustling leaves or the crunching gravel beneath her shoes. The gentle wind guiding her towards new adventure.

However, now, her body fought against the force of a freezing storm. Like the one raging above her—pelting her exposed skin with cold, stinging rain. Stranded, she tried to keep her grasp on the slippery rock formation about two miles away from a desolate island. It wasn´t by choice per se, and her situation definitely didn´t call for a martini, but would have everything went according to plan, she would´ve sat on her boat, with maps and maybe a cup of lukewarm coffee. Instead thunder helped her focus and if that lost its appeal she tried and squeeze the rock under her hands just a little bit more. So much so, it had started bleeding.

You see, nothing she would´ve pictured for her day.

But here she was.

A whitecap crested, washing over her, ripped her loose. She scraped along its surface until she managed to get a new hold, hooking her fingers into a new crag. Gasping and soaked, she sourly thought to herself that she didn´t need to get a bath after this ordeal.

After all the ship and its crew drowned about half an hour ago and Lara Croft, archeologist and ever the survivalist, managed to escape her aggressors. As so often she was not the only one looking for an ancient relict. But ending up captured was not planned. Now, she just had a massive rock and a long way through water to reach her goal. A goal that had shifted - from the ancient temple to merely solid ground.

Her hair clinged to her face and as much as she tried to brush it behind her ears it still found its way back in her face, robbing her of clear sight.

Everybody knew it was a death call, swimming under such conditions—the wind and water would whirl her around like a ragdoll.

“You got this.”

Lara tried to lift her mood and to give herself the courage she needed. She could just pray that the currents would lead her all the way to where she wanted to go. Her muscles would do the rest – hopefully. She sucked in more air to fill her lungs and then tensed, waiting for the next wave to swipe her from the outcropping and roll her further into the lagoon.

When she hit the water she almost sunk.

If she didn´t a towering wave was sure to do it for her. It was impossible to work against this energy, but it was too late to turn back. The moment she’d released her grip and let the waves take her, Lara had committed to her plan.

Her heartbeat thumped wildly through her chest and into in her ears. With each stroke water poured into her mouth and flooded her nostrils. The salt burned her throat, causing her to gag and cough.

That’s when she felt it.

Something sliding up her leg, curling around it.

Snake-like.

One, then two.

After the third she was sure it wasn´t just stray algae, nor was it a snake. Reaching down, her fingers graced a smooth, mottled texture and then came upon the round nodules she could feel sucking and attaching to her bare skin. She knew then what had of a hold of her.

“Okay buddy. Stay there. You must be just afraid as I am.”, Lara thought and concentrated more on her body movement than her newly found company.

Arms then legs.

Repeat.

Was she just imagining things, or has she made progress?

Indeed, the palm trees seemed to grow taller with each heart beat and lightning.

“Woah there buddy.”

Lara’s eyes widened.

The octopus was not only still attached to her figure, but it had made its way up to her pelvis, clinging to her hip as it’s tentacle slip up into the leg of her shorts. It didn´t hurt, but it damn sure was… _bothering_ her in a way that she did not anticipate trapped in unpredictable tides. Groaning she tried to ignore the way the tentacles moved between her thighs – in vain. The more she ignored it the more it manifested in her mind.

“Lara, you gotta focus,” she whispered to herself, eyes-closed as her face turned upward,“get to the island, _say goodbye to your friend_ , and look for shelter.”

Within moments, the animal blocked her leg movement and she only had to rely on her arm strength. She didn´t want to hurt her passenger and she could understand it making the mistake of latching onto something that was not a coral reef, but a human being.

When she grabbed one of the slippery arms and pulled, it only gripped tighter. It moved even further up her thigh and it’s tentacle, writhing around, had slipped into her panties and reached a very sensitive point. Granted, her clothing was already wet, but Lara was embarrassed enough to note that her body was one of the reasons they would get even wetter. Unexpectedly, however, the sensation of having something between her legs soothed the aches in her body from the straining torture of fighting against the weather. The octopus seemed to have its fun exploring her body, loosening its grip to slide around and cling to her hips. Luckily, that gave the archeologist the ability to move her legs again.

If only it hadn’t been for the tentacles fondling with her underwear.

She paused again, feeling the mollusk slide up over the contours of her rear and rest against her side. Suckers attached to her midriff as the arms managed to snake up inside her tank before curling around her breast, the tip squirming up down inside the cup itself. She wondered just how in hell an animal could find its way in both somebody’s bra and panties, but finding herself in exactly this situation, she was far more confused on how it felt.

When the tip of the lower tentacle slid across her folds she swallowed a lot of water as she opened her mouth in shock. Her stomach felt on the verge to vomiting and she almost passed out, but the pleasure she received held her conscious. Her hands wanted to reach for the animal, but she reminded herself that it would make her situation worse.

She trembled in her movement.

The octopus probed her entrance. Its arm also gave Lara´s clitoris great friction, which prompted her to loudly moan against her closed lips and in between violent coughs.

Now she had to physically restrain herself from stopping to swim.

It was so horrible to feel this good. The slimy texture and the suction cups, upon entering her core, felt like something completely new and expressly forbidden. Lara´s whole body was shaking, and her heart rate had climbed way higher than anything healthy at this point.

The island was quite near now, but she didn´t notice that. Her mind was fixed on what was solely happening to her.

Another tentacle flicked over her clitoris, searching to something similar to hold onto than the other. It didn´t stop and just kept creeping over her body.

She felt her orgasm building up—fast at that—and she prayed she could reach the shore.

If she didn´t, she was sure she would drown.

Her movement had died to a minimum and she could barely hold herself over water. Every so often, she stayed under water despite the salt burning her eyes. She glanced up from the azure depths to see lighting flaring, illuminating the surface in a ghostly halo.

As she float there, something infiltrated her mouth, filling it up, so that she couldn’t breathe or close her mouth. Gagging, her tongue was sucked at. Frantically, she tried to reach air and her body pulsed with every attempt to the surface.

But when did her fingers did break the surface?

She orgasmed. Each wave of ecstasy surged through her until her body lifted in the surf and washed up on the beach.

With her last bit of consciousness, Lara Croft crept farther in and collapsed.

Rolling onto her back, watching the storm fade, she blacked out.


End file.
